


Two Can Play That Game

by GoodMythicalStraightFiction



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett Mclaughlin - Fandom
Genre: Cuckolding, Explicit Language, F/M, Het, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodMythicalStraightFiction/pseuds/GoodMythicalStraightFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating:X<br/>Genre: Erotic One Shot<br/>Pairing: Rhett and Original Female Character<br/>Word Count: 2,877<br/>Warnings: Language, Graphic Sex, Humiliation, cuckold, light BDSM<br/>Summary: Link is discovered cheating on his girlfriend of two years. Rhett helps her exact wrath on an unsuspected Link.<br/>Excerpt: 'She leaned down and grabbed my face. “You’ve been a very bad boy Linky-Pooh, now I’m going to tie you up and punish you.”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play That Game

**Author's Note:**

> We're back! After a small break for the fandom we have decided to continue writing straight fiction. Check back every week for two new stories, one for Rhett and Link respectfully. To make a request message us at http://goodmythicalstraightfiction.tumblr.com/

I knew there was something going on with Link. He had been acting strange, secretive even, for the last few weeks. Every time his phone would ring he would leave the room and his late hours at the studio seemed to get longer. We had barely had sex either which really concerned me because normally he couldn’t keep his hands off of me. I had my suspicions but it was not until today that I had my confirmation.  
I was in the shower when I heard his phone ring. I stepped out of the shower and left the water running to make him believe I was still in. Opening the bathroom door slowly I crept down the hall just until I could hear him in the living room. He couldn’t see me but I could clearly hear him.  
“Your pussy is wet for me already?” He crooned.  
“Naw, she’s in the shower so I can talk.”  
My heart sank. He was cheating on me with another girl after two years of dating. I could not believe it. I was so hurt and angry. How could he do this to us and everything we had, I thought as I crept silently back to the bathroom. I didn’t want to hear anymore. Once I was back in the bathroom I leaned against the door and had a good cry. At first it was tears of hurt and embarrassment. I felt guilty like I had somehow drove him to cheating on me. Then I remembered all the things I did for him and how I put up with long hours at the studio because I loved him and the tears turned to bitter anger. I grabbed my own cell phone out of my discarded jeans and dialed my best friend, who was also Link’s best friend and business partner, Rhett.

“Come on, Come on Rhett, pick up the phone.” I whispered as it rang.  
I was just about to hang up when he finally answered. “Hey, Jade. What’s up?”  
“Rhett, you’re not going to believe this.” I said choking back some tears.  
“You ok?” He sounded concerned. “Have you been crying?”  
“No, I’m not ok.” I explained. “Link is cheating on me.”  
“What?! Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. He has been acting weird the last few weeks.”  
“That doesn’t mean he’s cheating, J.” He said dismissing my claims.  
“Maybe not, but asking a girl if her pussy is wet for him yet does.” I retorted.  
“Yeah that would definitely constitute as cheating.” Rhett replied. “I never thought he would treat you this way.”  
“I’m still in disbelief.” I admitted. “I don’t know what to do.”  
“I’ll tell you what to do. You get even.” He suggested sinisterly.  
“How do I get even?”  
“Oh, I have the perfect idea.” He replied with a ruthful laugh. “Trust me.” 

*************************************************************************************

I hung up the phone feeling slightly guilty. I loved my girlfriend but lately everything just felt so monotonous. We used to be spontaneous and exciting together. Now we pass the time with small talk about better days. So I jumped at the chance to experience the thrill of having an affair. Was there more to lose than to gain? Hell yes, but that was part of the appeal. There was a beauty in not knowing if I would be caught. That was what was so enticing to me.  
I grabbed my car keys off the hook in the kitchen. When I stepped into the living room Jade took me by surprise. She was wearing a sexy black bustier that laced up the front and was trimmed with black delicate lace. It had been a long time since I saw her shapely legs in fishnet thigh high stockings and “fuck me” pumps. This was the spontaneity that I had been missing in our relationship and I quickly forgot all about that other chick.  
“Weeeeell, hello there.” I said coyly.  
“Yes, hello there.” She said holding something behind her back.  
“What do you have behind your back there love? Hmm?” I asked trying to steal a peek. “It is a present for me?”  
“It’s a present for the both of us.” She grinned producing a roll of PVC tape.  
“Electrical tape?” I was a little confused as to how that was supposed to be a present.  
“Mmhmm.” She nodded as she seductively draped an arm over my shoulder. “I thought we could try something a little kinky for a change.”  
“Kinky, you say? I like the sound of that.” My dick was already starting to get hard.  
She leaned in close enough for her lips to almost touch mine. “You’ve been a bad boy and you need someone to punish you.” She told me pulling a handful of my hair.  
“Yes ma’am.” I wasn’t about to argue with that hot idea.  
“Now take off all your clothes, go sit in that chair and think about what you’ve done.” She commanded.  
I followed her orders obediently and eagerly sat in the chair waiting to see what she did next. My cock was fully hard and ready.  
She leaned down and grabbed my face. “You’ve been a very bad boy Linky-Pooh, now I’m going to tie you up and punish you.”  
“Yes mistress, I have been very bad.” I said really getting into this whole role play idea.  
She proceeded to bind each of my wrists to the arms of the chair. Then she leaned down and bound both my ankles to the chair legs.  
“One last thing before I punish you, Linky-Pooh.” She said before she leaned down and kissed me roughly. “I don’t want to hear a peep out of you.”  
Before I could protest she slapped a piece of tape over my mouth.  
She sat down on the ottoman across from me. “We’re going to have a little heart to heart, you and I. Lincoln, I know that you have been cheating on me.”  
My eyes got really big and I tried to speak but the tape over my mouth muffled my attempt. Fuck! I had been found out and now I was going to find out exactly how much there was to loose. Not to mention I was extremely nervous because I was in a vulnerable position.  
“I heard you on the phone earlier and I know that you were going to go fuck that skank. But I have different plans for you tonight, my love.” She continued.  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
“Oooooh, I wonder who that could be?” She said eagerly. “Well, you must wonder. I don’t. I already know.”  
She popped up from the ottoman and sashayed her way over to the door.  
I couldn’t believe my eyes when she came back holding my best friends hand.  
“There’s the cheater.” She said motioning a halfhearted wave at me.  
Rhett charged across the living room toward me. He got down close to my face and grabbed my chin pulling my gaze to his.  
“All you had to do was behave, Link. Be faithful to your girl and you can’t even do that. You remember what I told you? How I’d be all over the opportunity as soon as you fucked up?”  
He nodded my head for me roughly. “Well guess what. You fucked up, buddy. The only reason I didn’t fight for her then was because she was with you. I thought you would treat her right.”  
“Unfortunately, I still want your sorry ass, Mr. Neal and I’m willing to forgive you because well, I still love you, but I’m not so soon to forget.” Jade grabbed a handful of my hair again pulling my head up to look at her.  
“You are going to sit there and watch me get even with you. You fucked her, I get to fuck Rhett. Maybe then we can put this whole nasty little thing behind us. Hmmm?” She leaned in kissing my lips against the tape. “Good boy.”  
Rhett takes a seat in the chair next to me. “God damn. You got a beautiful body. I can’t wait to see what you got under all that pretty lace.”  
I jerked my head over to him and scream obscenities against tape and struggle in the chair. The two of them just laugh at my failed attempt to object.  
“If you didn’t want someone to pick up your dime, you shouldn’t have dropped it in the first place.” Rhett leaned over and whispered in my ear. “You spent your whole life copying me, going after all my girlfriends. You thought you were hot shit when you finally beat me to Jade.”  
“J honey, why don’t you don’t a little dance for me and Link here?” He said as he patted my back just a little too hard.  
I watched Jade begin to dance seductively, removing her corset as Rhett drank in every inch of her bare skin. Her tits were fully exposed and even though I didn’t want to think about my girlfriend cheating on me, seeing her half naked body made my dick twitch. She then bent over the ottoman in front of us putting that beautiful prize winning ass in the air.  
“Mmmhmm.” Rhett groaned and slapped her perky cheek. “You got ass for days, Jade.”  
Jade just giggled as she continued to wind her body like a tornado teasing the both of us.  
“Come here, baby girl.” He called and patted his lap.  
I watched his greedy hands move all over her body, MY girlfriend’s body. She grinded her perfect ass into his lap making his hard dick visible. I frowned because it looked way bigger than mine. Hopefully it would be too much for her to take. Maybe the joke was on her after all.  
She guided his head down to her breasts; he didn’t need any more instruction. Rhett began to suck and lick her nipples. That bitch was hamming it up for him; moaning and running her fingers through his hair. I struggled briefly against my restraints. Jade turned her head and winked at me as she moaned.  
“You don’t know how long I have waited for this.” Rhett said looking up at her.  
It wasn’t until they kissed that I felt my blood start to boil. I wanted out of that chair.  
Rhett mocked me as I told him I’d kick his ass when I got free. “What’s that Link? I can’t quite hear you, man. Did you say you wanted to watch me fuck, Jade? Well, aren’t you in luck?”  
He helped Jade to her feet and ran his hand over the crotch of her little lace panties. I cussed and fought so hard in the chair I almost tipped over. Rhett was not allowed to touch her there! Only I could touch her there.  
“We don’t need these.” He said helping her out of her panties. “Look at that sweet pussy.”  
“Mmhmm, and tonight it’s all yours, Rhett.” Jade said running her a hand through my best friend’s hair.  
“Sit back on that ottoman and let me show you how a real man eats pussy.” He said licking his lips.  
Jade quickly positioned herself on the ottoman right in front of me and spread her beautiful legs. Rhett got on his knees in front of her and ran his hands up her thighs. I was so furious I got a ringing in my ears. This was just too much; I looked away.  
“Ah-uh. You better look Lincoln if you plan on us being together after this.” Jade said right before Rhett licked up her length causing her to moan. The sounds of her moans made the blood rush to my cock. I could not help it, she was so hot getting her pussy worshiped, even if it was by Rhett.  
He took his time, clearly enjoying this almost as much as my girl was. Her legs shook and jerked. “God damn this is the sweetest pussy I have ever tasted. Link do you want a taste?” He taunted me. “Look at me Neal! Look at me!”  
“Well, well, well. Look whose dick has gotten hard, J.” He said once he realized I had a raging hard-on too. “Looks like he is enjoying his punishment.”  
“You’re not supposed to enjoy it, you nasty fuck.” She hissed “But If you liked that I bet you’ll come all over yourself watching him fuck me.”  
She wasn’t done torturing me yet. I wanted it to be over but she sat up on the edge of the ottoman undoing his pants. She never sucked my dick without a fight but I watched as she took as much as she could of him without gagging. “You thought I didn’t like to suck dick, huh Link?” She asked running her tongue up the length of his cock and circling his tip. “I just don’t like to suck the dick of a greedy man who doesn’t like to return the favor. I love to suck dick.” I watched my beautiful girlfriend work my best friend’s cock over while he took off his shirt and in minutes he was naked, completely hard, and ready.  
I pleaded with her the best I could through the tape. “Jade, baby please don’t do this.” It came out muffled. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to me. “You have some nerve. You fuck some other bitch then you ask me, “Please don’t do this.” She mocked me. “You’re damn lucky I didn’t fuck Chase, Eddie and a rest of the Mythical crew, try me.” I knew this wasn’t a dare, or a warning, it was a promise.  
She leaned down kissing Rhett’s lips. “Now, shut up. Don’t you see I’m trying to have sex here? You being such a pussy is really fucking with the vibe.”  
Rhett grabbed her waist bending her over the side of the ottoman making sure I had a front row seat to everything that he was doing. He rubbed all over her body, cupping her breasts and then kissing down to the small of her back. “Mmmm.” She groaned in satisfaction as his lips ventured down over her perfect round little ass and over her legs. He smacked her ass again just to watch it bounce. “Beautiful.” He mumbled.  
“Come on Rhett baby. My pussy is already so wet for you.” She moaned hiking her ass up even higher for him.  
Without another word I watched in anguish as Rhett thrusted himself into my girlfriend.  
“Oh fuck, Rhett.” Jade moaned making sure she turned her head to look at me.  
“You feel so good around my cock, J.” He responded as he pulled her hips to him and thrusted again. “I’m going to fuck you like only a real man can fuck you.”  
She couldn’t make full sentences anymore, just grunts and moans as he thrust into her harder than I ever would have dared to. I objected to how rough he was with her but to my surprise she enjoyed him being rough.  
“Do you like my cock?” He asked her.  
“I love your fucking perfect cock.” She answered looking directly at me. I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful her face was still, even scrunched up or biting her lower lip with her eyes closed tight.  
“Is it better than the piece of shit that cheated on you?”  
She groaned in response. He started to pound away at her harder. “Am I better?” He repeated.  
“Yes..yes.” She moaned gripping the sides of the ottoman.  
“Tell him. Look at your boyfriend and tell him how much you love my cock.”  
Her mouth opens in a moan as she looks over to me. Her hair is in her face and she’s sweating now. She grips the ottoman harder and manages to say “I love Rhett’s cock the best. Oh….I love to be filled up. I like it rough. See, I can be a whore too Link. Just. Like. You.”  
She was close. I could tell by the way her legs trembled and the way she seemed to lose all filter over her words. It came from years of experience with her but It seemed like it was instinct for Rhett. He continued to slam into her making her scream out in ecstasy. I was ashamed to say it but it made me hot too hearing her getting closer and closer.  
Jade never let me come inside her, even though she was on the pill. She thought it was gross. I hope he didn’t think he was going to. Jade would never let him do something she never let me do.  
“Oh God, please Rhett.” She whimpered. I watched in horror as his thrusts became more focused and their breath was both labored. She came first screaming out his name in a way I’d never heard her scream for me. He drove his hips into her with a deep grunt and I know that he’s finally done. She let him finish inside her.  
After they caught their breath, Jade stood up and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Thanks for being such an awesome friend, Rhett.” She whispered.  
“Yeah, yeah. But seriously, when he fucks up again, you dump his ass and come to me.” He replied eyeing me.


End file.
